End of the Red Queen
by Lord of Dragons and Dreams
Summary: Alternative Universe. A tale of how one man who never planned on being a hero become one. A hopefully interesting retelling of the franchise. This is the first story planned.
1. Chapter 1 background info

**Hello** **and thank anyone in advance for reading this. I of course own nothing in the how to train your dragon franchise or books.**

 **I think it will be best for me to start with background information on this alternative universe. This is my foundation, I plan on using the various seasons and films of the how to train your dragon franchise as the basis for the story and make changes depending on the AU canon. I will also hopefully fill in some of the gaps like the one between defenders of berk and race to the edge and might add the occasional arc between the episodes. While I will attempt to keep it connected, it might on occasion seem like one shots added together**

 **I first wish to set out basic information about this AU to give more context, and to help people interpret what I'm visualising. A bit like how Tolkien made the Silmarillion to give background information for the lord of the rings. Now this is nothing compared to the detail that Tolkien wrote, but I hope it will give myself and readers a platform to begin the story. This chapter is going to seem like exposition and is not a story but information about the story.**

 **I will mention in advance that if I ever contradict myself I wish to be informed, I also will mention in advance that I am not IT competent and that might cause problems. As for ratings this fanfic will be Mature, while I do not plan on writing explicit content (depends on how I feel about it later and it will not be strong if I do) some of the themes I wish to work into the story requires this rating**.

 **In terms of writing I would appreciate constructive feedback/criticism on this to make sure I maintain my quality of writing, also because I tend to switch off and that will show in the story. On a side note I'm also hoping this will improve my literacy skills for college work.**

 **###**

 **The Basic layout and history of the barbaric archipelago:**

To begin with I shell start with the general layout and history of this alternative universe (AU). I do not believe I can describe the general location much better than around between Greenland and the north of Norway, there are useful maps online that can show the location better than I can. The archipelago is surrounded to the West, South and East by mountain ranges which erupt from the seas and to the North lie frigid waste lands holding little life. Towards the south east there is a small break in the mountains which Is the only viable sailing route. Because of these unnatural formations the archipelago is cut off with those few ships coming through having to pay a few to the dragon trappers who incidentally have their fort located close to this entrance (originally a watch tower/fortress).

The rest of the world is quite different from ours, I am currently not going to write about it until later in another story, like a sequel. All that is needed to be known to start with is that the history and also creation of the archipelago starts with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First (HHH1) at 0. AH (after haddock) not the best, but it gives a workable time scale. HHH1 first came to Berk 40 years before the specified time scale, he and his people were Norse men, and they came in great numbers under his leadership to establish a new realm.

Now you might wonder how one man was able to convince hundreds to join him, and the answer to that is Wodensfang, he was a type of Dragonus giganticus, a Brown death to be more specific (look up brown dragon d&d then scale to around red death in size). All of the death dragons of various colours are the lords of the dragon world, they do as they wish and non-dare resist, they can be cruel gods of their territory or kind leaders. They are practically unassailable once they reach a certain age being intelligent, powerful and possessing magic of great power (their appearance mirrors the d&d dragons of the various colours specifically the green, red, blue, black, white and brown, Foreverwings are brown deaths and Bewilderbeasts are something else altogether and I shell describe later).

Now with Wodensfang, HHH1 was able to convince a large amount of people that he was a worthy leader and that they could become far more than if they stayed here. So, once they made it to the land that would become Berk, HHH1 set about building boundaries to his new domain and keep his people in and outsiders out. He raised the black mountains from the sea with his dragons' aid leaving a small gap of 1 mile to have at least one exit. The building of his empire took a mere 20 years and he had established his seat of power on Berk. The other islands of the archipelago were also colonised by his people. Natives were brutally put to the sword, without one escaping. The various dragon species that inhabited the archipelago, were mostly left because Wodensfang demanded their safety as his one price to his Friend, plus HHH1 had a soft spot for them. The rule of HHH1 was just one (ironically considering the path to get there), he created nigh indestructible tablets on each island, with a settlement (these are the precursors of the different Viking tribes) these were invaluable guidance and any tribe that strayed from these teachings always paid the price in the end (tablets in question I will describe in the story)

The archipelago functioned as one country for around 500 years after HHH1, Wodensfang had vanished soon after his death which meant the King of Berk had to rule with wisdom and manpower. Life would have been fairly simple if not for the strange dragon raids that occurred, it happened 5 years after the death of HHH1, an island (dragon island) appeared from nowhere overnight, shrouded in mist that no one could navigate or explore. The dragon raids in the early days were not very dangerous (compared to later) they would go to an island a mere 5-10 strong and make off with some food, not an outrageous amount and they avoided confrontation whenever possible. They also only raided around twice a year at this point. What was not known is that the new Queen of the archipelago would not be so content forever.

Around the 975-year mark, the empire began to experience real problems to its stability, for the first time, many islands wished for independence, becoming envious of Berks prosperity and growth and the reduced growth of their own settlements. At this time Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, the Second became king of Berk, the first man since the founder to bear the name of Hiccup, he had a lot to live up to. His first order of business was to renew ties to the other islands, he also was the first to send prisoners and criminals to Outcast island to reduce crime, thirdly he befriended his own dragon, a Black death called Furious, which had a similar affect to Wodensfang, in giving him great respect from the islands. However, this peaceful time did not last, for HHH2's son the man who became known as Grimbeard the Ghastly (p.s, I know in the books it's HHH2 that is Grimbeards son).

The Ghastly Viking lived up to his name and after the death of HHH2, broke his years of hard work (year around 1050 AH) to nothing in just 4. While peace returned after his death, it caused the empire to collapse, the various islands become the tribes of the barbaric archipelago (the Hairy Hooligans of berk, the bog burglars, the meatheads, the berserkers, the murderous tribe, dragon hunters etc). What's worse is that the dragon raids had become more frequent and in greater numbers, (still not enough to be a death sentence for the tribes but enough for their cultures to begin to be shaped by them. Furious vanished after HHH2's death.

The years did not improve for the tribes, by the point, the dragon raids were coming every month and were becoming bolder, causing more damage and coming in greater numbers. At 2800 the Outcast tribe was established which only worsened the deteriorating conditions of the other tribes (at this time advancement has pretty much halted and tradition involving dragon slaying has gripped the tribes). While the tribe of Berk is still the strongest, they have all but given up on becoming more and is in a state of slow decay. The king of Berk has been replaced by the chief in order to show that they are no greater than the other clans.

Year 2985, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third is born, and by the looks of things, the archipelago is going to need him.

 **Berk:** compared to the franchise this Berk is the same shape but twice as large. I always disliked the portrayal of the Hairy Hooligan tribe as small and poor because if you look at the battle between the hooligans and the red death they have an impressive army and siege equipment, plus all the metal, it is not enough to make me dislike the fanfics but enough for me to want to change it in this AU. Berk has the main area (basically the village shown in the film, these are the houses of berk, (the lords, rich families) they include the Thorstons, Ingermans, Larsons, Oggleberts and a few others, they have large homes, and are quite wealthy. To each side of berk closer to sea level are two towns (technically one split down the middle bey the rich family area place and the Great Hall), on the edges of the right side is House Jorgenson the third richest house, and on the left side, House Hofferson the second most wealthy. The common people are more like the Vikings you know and love while the people of the houses are a little more like medieval lords (but don't worry they are still Vikings, especially when it comes to battle). There are other parts of the island with fishing villages and a small town the at the top of the island, in addition there is the forest and numerous farms (despite its location it has a certain degree of magic within the land itself which sustains crops), these are also a part of the hairy hooligan tribe and have their own halls to shelter in. House Haddock is the chiefs house and is the richest, unlike the other houses it consists solely of the chief and the heir. The great hall is far larger than in the film and has living quarters for the chief and family (think ancient great hall of rangers from Skyrim mixed with Berks hall and you can get an idea.

 **Houses of the Hooligan tribe:**

 **Some of the larger, richer houses have branches which are situated around the main household of the head family, these hold the traits of the house and ensure there is always someone to take over as head of the house if any problems of secession occur, they are fiercely loyal to the min family.**

 **House Haddock:** always consists solely of the chief and the heir. They reside as stated within the great hall. Haddocks do not have noticeable traits aside from occasionally being gifted with incredible physical strength, or magical ability. Currently the head of the house and chief of Berk is Stoick the Vast Haddock. And his heir Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

 **House Jorgenson:** the Jorgensons are in all honesty very similar to their portrayal in the franchise, they are the 'true Vikings of Berk', steeped in Berk's tradition, the head of the house is Spitelout Jorgenson, he has a wife known as Siv Jorgenson (in this AU Hiccup and Snotlout are cousins, however, there relation is via Siv as she is Stoick's sister) they have an elder son, Snotlout (of course) and a young daughter called Hildlout. The Jorgensons, put the needs of their clan before the people of Berk, which causes conflict on occasion, they have had attempts at taking power in the past but never succeeded. As for their home it is a large structure, reminiscent of a castle keep, with large stone walls, these were created with skills forgotten (magical skills), on the inside it is quite simple with red carpets lining the rooms and with the main hall being lined with a painting of each head Jorgenson. The Jorgenson traits generally include black hair, greater than average strength (for an archipelago human, which is important, as they are already near superhuman compared with ordinary humans, in terms of physical ability, magical capability, age in which they have around an extra 15 years added on to their 20s, and resistances to disease), and greater resistance to fire.

 **House Hofferson:** the strongest house on berk, (as I have less to compare them to I am going to say they are more like a noble family from the medieval period with perhaps a dash of Lannister), they believe that they are inherently superior to the other houses and like the Jorgensons have tried supplanting the Haddocks in the past. Their reputation took a hit recently because of the fearless Finn Hofferson scandal (not sure what else to call it), bit they are one of the more impressive houses. The main household is a sort of like the golden hall of Edoras in lord of the rings (lotr) but a little larger and with no horse iconography (Viking designs instead).

Most noticeable trait the Hoffersons possess are there deep blue eyes, golden hair, and generally exemplary appearance. But more importantly they are blessed with other attributes that make their clan the strongest, such as strength to match the Jorgensons, intelligence to rival the Ingermans, toughness on par with Thorstons, and the ability to use magic (to a lesser extent than the Haddocks). Now while these traits might seem to make them a little too strong, they really only give them an advantage, they do not determine the fight (for example a Thorston can better a Hofferson if the one in question was careless). The head of house Hofferson is Lord Harald Hofferson, his wife is Ingrid Hofferson and he has four children. The oldest being Valdemar Hofferson who is heir to the house, Astrid Hofferson, and twin brother and sister Arne and Freydis Hofferson.

 **House Ingerman:** they are scholars and are given the important task of teaching and tending to the archives under berk, they are a relatively new house in berk having arrived a mere 200 years ago and were originally part of the dragon hunter tribe and were heralded as the greatest hunters and leaders before House Grimborn took power. They were allowed to become a part of berk by chief Hamish Haddock the third and have been a valuable addition since. Ingerman traits include their high intelligence and stocky build. Another more recent odd trait of the Ingerman family is to have names starting will fish. The lord of this house is Fishguard Ingerman, his wife Fishveig Ingerman (second cousin of Fishguard) and his sole son Fishlegs Ingerman. Sadly, they are not able to have any more children due to birth complications.

 **House Thorston** : honestly not much to say other then look at the twins and you get near to what the Thorstons are like, (though the twins do take it to the extreme) there most noticeable achievement is surviving for so long being around at the time of HHH1. But they make incredible warriors due to their toughness and pain tolerance. The lord of the Thorston house is Buffnut. His wife is signut and he has three children the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and their younger brother Scuffnut. P.s they also have thick skulls.

 **House Larson:** an off shot of house Jorgenson, they are the poorest family though still somewhat well off, again not much to say, they are like less aggressive Jorgensons. The head of this house is Brynhild Larson as her husband was killed recently in a dragon raid. She has a son, Gustav Larson, and is currently (just before the first movie) pregnant and due to have a second child soon.

 **House Ogglebert:** well off house but are on the path to disappearing as the sole air of the house Alvin Ogglebert or more commonly known as Alvin the Treacherous was exiled, and all that remains of the once noble house is the ageing Algarick Ogglebert, who will not have an heir to replace him. The main traits of this clan are there cunning and strength.

 **Magic and its place in the story:** now magic is going to play a role in my story, but I am going to keep it soft if possible. The ability for humans to use at all is very rare but add on to the fact that even simple spells require long verses to use makes it less viable as a defensive or offensive weapon. A magical focus can be made to significantly strengthen the magical abilities of the user (pendent, staff, ring, etc) and reduce the time to cast spells but creating them is difficult and it is not entirely known how it's done. I addition magic is like poison seen as a women's weapon and therefore has even less use than it could in any of the tribes. As magic is not so well known in this story I will attempt to avoid it becoming a solution to problems as much as possible. **Call me out if anyone feels I am using magic to much, it should be used say for unlocking a chest, it should not be saving Snotlout from falling off hookfang.**

 **Main Characters:** the characters in this story might be a little OOC because of the different circumstances of the world they inhabit but I will endeavour to remain close to the franchise portrayal.

 **Hiccup Haddock:** notmuch to say I will (hopefully) write him like his franchise counterpart might become a little OOC in race to the edge and how to train your dragon 2 because I wish him to have greater confidence, at least around the rest of the gang.

 **Astrid Hofferson:** again, will be like her franchise counterpart, more aggressive when annoyed (though from seeing some of the things she does probably not) and perhaps a little more emotional when it's just her and Hiccup talking. She also has the Hofferson traits to an even greater extreme then normal (not intelligence, though she certainly is intelligent it is nothing impressive).

 **Snotlout Jorgenson:** pretty much the same though crueller to Hiccup in the beginning and stays a dick for a little longer then the series portrays. Unlike most portrayals he is at least good with weapons like maces, axe, spear, and to some extent sword

 **Fishlegs Ingerman:** same as franchise

 **Ruff and Tuff Thorston:** same as franchise but a little crueller to Hiccup before he trains dragons.

 **Stoick the vast:** same as franchise. I don't know what others think some portrayals of Stoick I believe are unfair, I agree he was a terrible father, but he does love Hiccup and he will not be thinking about replacing Hiccup as heir.

 **Gobber the Belch:** same as franchise. While not a lord Gobber is respected enough to be a member of Berk's council, other members include the chief, heads of the berk houses and Gothi.

 **Secondary/minor characters:**

 **Thuggory:** like book, but probably going to be OOC

 **Silent Sven:** ...silent

 **Camicazi:** like with Thuggory like books but will inevitably become more OOC

 **Mulch and Bucket:** same as franchise.

 **Gustav Larson:** same as franchise but like Snotlout is a bit of a bully to Hiccup, won't necessarily see bullying however.

 **Spitelout Jorgenson:** mostly within character. In this he is a sword master

 **Harold Hofferson:** he is a wise man and good friend to Stoick, has a rocky relationship with Spitelout. He is supportive of his children and expects them to do everything to the best of their abilities. One of the few who secretly believes dragons should be dealt with differently and that berk will not last if changes are not made. Appearance would be a well-built man handsome, golden hair, deep blue eyes and a small beard.

 **Ingrid Hofferson:** honestly not sure how to portray her, I imagined she speaks carefully and rarely raises her voice, but when she does you know about it. Perhaps a little like Lagatha from Vikings. She of course encourages Astrid to be who she wishes and one of the few people who believes Hiccup could become much more. The twins are too young at the present for me to focus on meaningful character traits, but they will be in future

 **Valdemar Hofferson:** while he is one year older than Astrid (who he has an unhealthy obsession with) by the events of the first film. Unlike his father in almost every way, he is petulant, cruel and has an enormous sense of entitlement, his only real saving grace is his sword skill which is good, but not amazing. Not really sure how I would describe him other than a much younger Jamie Lannister (book) with blue eyes, he is of course dashing, very handsome, in stark contrast with his personality.

 **Fishguard Ingerman:** a kindly man who watches over the berk archives, very clever like his son, he dislikes fighting, all forms but he will fight if it is required of him.

 **Hildlout Jorgenson:** the smartest Jorgenson to appear in years, yet she lost a friend once in a dragon raid and is therefore hateful and bitter towards them. She is average in appearance and rather unremarkable, black hair, green eyes and no taller than Hiccup. she is skilled with a bow and even managed to shoot a few dragons during raids.

 **Now that I have set out the ground work I will work on the story, as stated I will be using the franchise as a guide, and will be using them to write up chapters, with some twists, or hopefully in the case of the Heather report, improvements. Villains like Dagur and Viggo will be mostly within character but I will not write about them here as it could spoil things. I made the archipelago humans better than others because ultimately some of the parts I find very funny like when tuff falls off a cliff or when Snotlout is set on fire are in real life incredibly dangerous situations and being much more resistant to damage sort of mitigates the danger to blunt trauma. Make no mistake though as characters could still die**

 **I hope this information is helpful and gets people interested, and if nothing else (like my story turns out poor) some people will use a few ideas.**

 **I would prefer receiving feedback on it before I begin but I will continue anyway**


	2. Chapter 2 Just another day on Berk

**Chapter one: just another day on Berk, or was it?**

He was, flying? Floating above the clouds free. finally, free and then descending, falling falling FALLING!? accelerating towards a dark mountain of ash and dust... great jaws open and swallow-

"Aah?!" Hiccup wakes suddenly from his dreams, well nightmares sweating and breathing heavily. What was that? Some sort of body experience?

He let out a groan of annoyance, forcing himself to his feet he walked across his room to the table and poured himself a cup of water. The bedroom was impressive, large room and double bed, chest for miscellaneous junk, a large balcony jutting out giving him a great view of Berk, the walls were engraved with detailed battles and dead dragons.

"Dragons" he stated out loud, leaning against the table, the biggest problem that Berk had, horrible raiders. But it seemed almost fitting to Hiccup that the toughest people get the most annoying, dangerous pests.

He stood up and made his way out into the corridor, continuing until he reached the great Hall. And good gods it was a mess,

he knew there was a pretty hectic party going on by all the noise last night, but this? Broken chairs, spilled mead, food everywhere and of course a few drunken villagers splayed across the place to complete the picture.

Choosing to avoid the inebriated Vikings he made his way out of the front door and into Berk, walking past the grand looking statues and towards the the centre of town in the direction of the forge, passing people going about their day.

He occasionally got a glance or grunt but other than that was left alone, he supposed it was because he hadn't caused the village problems for nearly two weeks now, last time he had err… accidentally got chased into the store house leading the dragons to make off with half the winter's food supplies, he could have sworn the dragons smiled at him before leaving... well, he certainly got an ear full for that, he wasn't sure if they would be so forgiving if they knew he had a new project ready to test out.

The Mangler, it had to work I mean there was perhaps the calibration issue but nothing serious, then he can prove to his village that they were wrong about him and he could fight dragons and maybe he could even by friends with Astrid again... the thought brought a slight smile to his face, and perhaps even his dad would be proud of him. He let out a sigh and continued

"Morning Hiccup" came the heavily accented voice of Gobber the belch, "ready work?" He said as he hammered away at a bent sword "you know I swear those muttonheads do this on purpose" he said looking at the weapon in a slightly disgusted tone

"Yeah, always", said Hiccup slightly off, deep in thought, and audible scoff came from Gobber

"So, what is it this time?" He said as if ready for a long talk, "wh-what do you mean Gobber I'm fine, I even missed Snotlout today", Hiccup quickly said focusing on sharpening blades his own pile.

"You ain't fooling anyone lad so spit it out" said Gobber slightly exasperated

"What do you want me to say? He never listens to me or talks to me" said Hiccup suddenly, Gobber grunted.

"Ar.. It's his job to be tough on everyone" said Gobber, "I'm not everyone!... but it doesn't matter Hiccup said with a sigh, "that guys impossible to please". "He just doesn't want to appear to be playing favourites" said Gobber.

"Oh, trust me he has that department covered" Hiccup said exasperated. "I mean if I didn't live in the same house as him I wouldn't even know he was my father". "Have you told he that?" Asked Gobber who was in the process of forging a new mace.

"Of course not, we barely make eye contact... and when we do it's always with this... sort of, disappointed scowl like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich", "excuse me barmaid, I'm afraid ya brought me the wrong offspring, I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side... this here, this is a talking fish bone!" Hiccup finished his tirade to hear Gobber chuckling

"Ha ha... your thinking about this all wrong, it's not so much what ya look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand" said Gobber as if it suddenly made everything clear.

"Thank you, for summing that up" Hiccup dead-paned.

"No, I mean, there's the Viking way, and then there's your way", "and your way makes grown men uncomfortable". Gobber explained.

"Well speaking of 'uncomfortable' I'd like a new conversation please" Hiccup dead-paned again.

"Alright, how's it going with the ladies?" Smirked Gobber, "oh yeah, way to get the mood back on track" said Hiccup not amused. "Are come on, I've seen the way ya look at Astrid" said Gobber slyly. "Please, Astrid wouldn't come near me if she was on fire and I had the only bucket of water", said Hiccup getting annoyed with this 'talk'.

"Hay, can I get this sharpened?" spoke a voice he didn't think he would hear today, he turned slightly shocked to the doorway to see Astrid Hofferson.

"Hay, er... hi Astrid how are you" he stuttered out before she threw her axe which landed with a heavy thud in a wooden stump, sinking remarkably deep for a blunt weapon, he noted.

"Er... my 'Manly' apprentice here will service all of your needs, I, have to, go get some... I'm just going" Gobber unhelpfully added before scampering off with a slight laugh.

"Ha, Gobber" says Hiccup with a nervous laugh.

She hands him the axe with hand, as soon as he gets hold of it he nearly drops it. "K, so razor sharp battle axe coming right", says Hiccup in a strained voice, "careful, that's my mother's".

Why is that some Vikings feel the need to use massive weapons? It's not like normal battle axes are less effective, Hiccup thought irritably as he practically dragged the axe to the grinding wheel.

"So, I saw you guys on fire duty couple of nights ago, seemed quite, fun" Hiccup said not quite sure if that made sense. "Yeah, I guess, it's not like the real thing though... fighting dragons" Astrid replied with a slightly envious tone,

"Yeah I would have been there too, but I was, you know pounding iron" said Hiccup half joking, Astrid raised an eyebrow before turning to his work room and looking around, though he could have sworn an amused smile very briefly touched her face.

"I'm mostly here to bulk up, you become one with the steel" continued Hiccup looking at Astrid, who had her back to him straining to get a look at one of his models, in fact if he just leaned forward he might catch a glimpse of her...

A loud scratching chink was made, he looked down quickly, Shit, now he'd done he'd chipped her axe. She hadn't noticed, and was walking into a more private part of his workshop,

"Er no, you're not supposed to..." he said as he fumbled to replace the axe head with a spare he made, he had in fact been thinking of making her new axe anyway one lighter than the one he ruined.

"What is this, stuff?"

"It's er, top secret, upper level, st-stuff" said Hiccup as he worked, "what about this? 'The Mangler'" asked Astrid curious, "yes yes, well it's just a device for launching bolas at much greater speed and power when compared with, well Vikings" Hiccup said quickly, working on attaching the new blade to her axe handle

"How do you hold it?" she asked confused, "you don't, you shoot it" replied Hiccup still sorting the axe.

"Are well, I'm more of the kind of take it down with an axe and lop it's head off kind of girl", replied Astrid, "gods I can't wait for the next few, I mean we finally get a chance to show them what we've got, and I'm so excited" Astrid exclaimed cheerfully

"Yes, I am so, excited for you?" said a confused Hiccup as he just finished,

"What? You didn't hear? There planning another raid", said Astrid surprised, "and your happy, because like to wave goodbye? Asked Hiccup quite lost at this point.

"No stupid, they need all the warriors they can get, we start training the day after tomorrow" said Astrid in a slightly exasperated tone, "we'll be fighting dragons".

"Astrid why are you talking with that vermin?" sneered the unpleasant voice of Valdemar Hofferson, Hiccup did his best to ignore him, "coming brother" Astrid answered slightly irritated, as she held out her hands for the axe, she tossed it about and frowned slightly,

"This feels different" she said wearily

"Oh, yeah, I've rebalanced it, tightened it up, er finessed it" Hiccup replied smugly "we're a full-service outfit in here". "Oh, well thanks" she replied with a smile brushing her bangs out of her eyes and walking to join her scowling brother, who looked away and walked back up the path.

Hiccup finished a little too late and he feared he might have missed dinner in the great hall.

Bugger, he had missed out on food, in fact it only seemed to except for the younger generation of Berk left, gods just his luck he walked past the table the other teens were sitting on intending to sit on the empty table next to it, he even caught a glimpse of Astrid who was sat next to Ruffnut.

Suddenly he felt his legs stop and he fell hard to the floor, to an uproar of laughter from the people around him, he made an attempt to laugh a little but tired and hungry he sighed and walked to the table already feeling a slight bruise on his head,

"Gods cousin can't you walk properly" Snotlout wheezed out to the chorus of more laughter. He considered leaving but then he would just look weak, so he settled for ignoring.

Once the commotion had died down a bit and more people had left the hall, a figure got up and walked towards him.

"What is now Snotlout?" Hiccup said tiredly, but was pleasantly surprised to be faced with Astrid,

"Look, I saw that you didn't have food and I'm repaying you for sharpening my axe", stated Astrid coolly, "th-thanks" a very flustered hiccup replied taking the plate of bread and chicken,

"Your welcome" she replied neutrally and then turned and moved back to her place, though not before earning shocked glances from the other teens. The great Astrid Hofferson, being kind to Hiccup the useless? Hiccup cared little as he dug in happier than he had been in a while.

He went back to his room reminiscing about the past day just about to fall into a deep content sleep when...DRAGON ATTACK!

* * *

 **sorry for taking the original down, I was trying to work how to post new chapters.**

 **now I found that writing conversations was difficult, in fact if I wasn't using a deleted scene as a basis I would have struggled even more. does anyone have tips on writing conversations?**

 **this chapter focused heavily on hiccup, which sort of makes sense at the moment but does anyone wish for me to do other point of view or a more general point of view**


	3. Chapter 3 The Fateful Raid

**Chapter two: The Fateful Raid**

Hiccup woke with a start, getting up quickly he ran to the balcony and opened the doors, sure enough, the sky was filled with dragons, of all different kinds,

He looked up in awe as a number descended plucking sheep and other livestock then flying off, yet more stayed on the ground and met an angry horde of Viking warriors head on.

The fighting was vicious, bloody and brief, with the dragons temporarily retreating to the safety of the sky while the Vikings finished off stragglers and tended to the causalities. What was clear though is that the night had just begun. So enraptured by the fighting was he that Hiccup almost missed the nightmare that flew close and let out a spurt of viscous gel like fire,

He closed the door just in time, feeling the heat through the wood,

After quickly making sure that nothing in his room would catch on the burning doors, he rushed out of his room, down the stairs, across the hall and out into the village,

He knew he needed to get to the forge, but it didn't stop the angry glances or shouts that his presence drew. Oh come on, he thought, I'm trying to get to the forge not anything else,

Well at least not yet...

Around him was chaos, man and beast locked in combat to the bitter end, if the Viking being chewed up yet still hitting the gronckle was anything to go by.

Hiccup was suddenly thrown to the ground, as a fireball impacted in front of him, ears ringing he he was helped up by a very singed villager,

"Arggghhhhh!... morin'" He said rather cheerful, and mad for the circumstances, before rushing off to the battle.

Hiccup continued hurrying and dodging as best as he could though drawing more attention again.

"What are you doing out!?" Shouted Hoark

"Get inside!" Ordered the the voice of Spitelout running past with his men,

"Hiccup, you need to get back inside" came the clear voice of Ingrid Hofferson, who proceeded to plunge her spear into a downed nadders neck. Which promptly made a pitiful squeak before dyeing.

"I know, l know" he said quickly trying to get the forge. He continued running when a dragon banked low in a strafing run in front of him,

"HICCUP!" shout a large man with a mighty beard, as he grabbed Hiccup by the vest and pulled him back, narrowly missing the flames. Others weren't so lucky.

Holding him up to the crowd he shouted "what is he doing out again?!", "what are you doing out?!" He then shouted at Hiccup, "Get inside!" He then proceeded to drop Hiccup carefully and turn his attention to the assembled warriors, but not before flinging a cart into a nadder which dropped like a stone.

"What have got?" Stoick asked them, "Nadders, gronkles, nightmares, zipplebacks and Hoark saw a royal monsteras nightmare" come the voice of Harold Hofferson coming over as another explosion shook the area,

"Any Nightfurys?" Added Stoick, "none so far".

"Good" Stoick replied in slight relief, as he casually flicked a burning ember off his shoulder.

Hiccup had just about caught the conversation as he neared the forge, no nightfurys shame he was hoping to test the Mangler on it. But the night is still young he thought as the massive braziers with raised into the sky illuminating the swarm of angry reptiles above. He ducks in front of the blacksmiths, and climbs over the counter as the one armed meathead was repairing a sword,

"Ah! So you finally decided to join the party, I thought you'd been carried off" Smirked Gobber as he continued, Hiccup donned an apron and started cleaning up the mess of appendages before replying smugly

"What, who Me? Nah, come on! I'm way to muscular for their taste, they wouldn't know what to do with all, 'this'" strikes a bad bodybuilding pose, which earns a laugh.

"Well they need toothpicks don't they?" Gobber answers with a chuckle before continuing,

They worked on the chipped bent weapons quickly, though there was a steady flow of newly broken one to prevent any form of rest,

Damn for such and old tribe we sure get through a lot of houses, Hiccup thought as just watched a zippleback blow one to pieces seconds before.

He caught a glimpse of the other teens working to put out fires, of course Astrid was leading then. Even covered in sweat and soot she managed to look stunning, another explosion ripped behind her knocking some of the other teens to the ground as they ran off to get more water, he realises he is staring and shaking his head try's to discreetly follow, I mean their job was so much cooler, but he felt himself being lifted back in.

"Ah, come on. Let me out, please" Hiccup starts "I need to make my mark"

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks lad, and all in the wrong places" stated Gobber in an annoyed tone.

"Please, just like, two-three minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will become infinitely better. I might even get a date" Hiccup pleaded,

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe... heck ya can't even throw one off these", finishes Gobber lifting a bola, who then had it snatched off him and thrown at a gronckle which plummeted.

"Okay fine, but..." Hiccup admits hurriedly before rushing over to his latest invention

"This will throw it for me", he proceeds to open the device which launches a bola prematurely and narrowly avoids Gobber before knocking out a warrior. Shit why now of all times, Hiccup sighs before turning to an exasperated Gobber,

"You see, this right here is what I'm talking about" begun Gobber in a slightly raised voice

"Look it was a, mild calibration issue-" Hiccup tries

"Don't you Hiccup, if you ever want to get out there and fight dragons, you need to stop all... 'this'" Gobber gestures in Hiccups general direction.

"But... you just pointed to, all of me" Hiccup replies irritated by the unhelpful and insensitive comment.

"Yes! That's it! stop being all of you." Gobber states

"Ohhhh..." Hiccup returns as threatening as he can muster, "ohhhhh, yes" Gobber mimics in response,

"You sir, are playing a dangerous game, keeping this much, raw...'Vikingness' continued" Hiccup exclaims loudly, "there will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances" Gobber hands him a sword unimpressed, "Sword. Sharpen. Now."

Hiccup begrudgingly walks off to the grinding wheel, and begins fantasising on what would happen if he managed to kill a dragon,

I mean a nadder head should at least get him noticed, a gronckle might earn him a girlfriend, I mean those things are bloody tough, zippleback, meh twice the status, nightmare well only the best go after those he anyway,

Suddenly he hears the loud ballistic moaning that could only be the

"NIGHTFURY!" yells a a terrified Viking who ducks for cover

"Get, down!" Shouts Spitelout as a huge explosion rocks everything, as the Vikings look up they observe the catapult ripped apart by hellish blue flames, burning to ashes before even touching the water,

"JUMP!" is all Stoick can yell helpless as the catapult and it's operator is incinerated. Gods it was unlike any other dragon, it never took food, never shows itself and never misses, it was just so strong. Hiccup looked up deep in thought As it passed again taking out the catapult tower, it's flames burning stone like paper.

No one in the archipelago for the last 3000 years has ever killed a nightfury, that's why I'm going to be the first

"That monster has turned the fight in the dragons favour", Gobber hissed, in anger before grabbing his axe attachment, "man the fort lad, they need me out there" Gobber added in a serious tone before adding "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean", before charging a downed nightmare with a battle cry.

Hiccup stood there for a moment a smirk touching his face, before rushing towards the Mangler and wheeling it off. This was his chance to prove to everyone, to prove to his father that he was not useless.

"Hiccup? Where are you going!"

"Get back here!" Random villages cry out as Hiccup rushed past them, "I know. I'll be back soon" he called out, they would be glad he disobeyed orders. Once he made it to the edge of the cliff, after expertly dodging fires and Vikings alike he unfolded the device and got it ready to fire, listening intently for the unmistakable sound of lighting and death,

"Come on, give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at" He talks to himself before hearing the nightfury begin it's attack. The second catapult tower is suddenly ruptured and blown apart in an almighty explosion, the blast illuminating the dragon for a second.

Hiccup aims as well as he can but prayers more than anything and fires at it. The the recoil throws him backwards as the bola is launched skyward...

And a terrible screech echoes out, Hiccup sees it falling to ravens point in shock.

"I - I hit it", Hiccup states, shock giving way to elation, "yes I hit it!"

"Did anybody see that?" Looks around for his none existent audience as a cracking splinter sounds out behind him

Facing the nightmare he sighs, typical,

"Except for you", the nightmare is a large red one gods, all he could do was run for help back to the village, letting out a cry of terror, ducking out the way of blasts, he heads for the plaza, dodging behind one of the braziers to escape the flames, the nightmare leers at him before being tackled to the ground by Stoick. The nightmare angrily turns to Stoick preparing to roast him, but only ends up coughing smoke, it then lets forth a slight whimper of fear...

"You're all out" Stoick breaths out in victory before repeatedly punching and kicking it in the face driving it off.

Hiccup was actually surprised, nothing went badly wrong.

At that moment the brazier collapsed, "sorry, dad" said a nervous Hiccup as the giant fiery wheel headed towards a group of Vikings... holding some nadders which escaped and took more sheep. Great just great, that would help his case. He looked up tentatively at his scowling father and the other glaring Vikings,

"Okay, but I hit a nightfury".

* * *

 **That was more fun to write, next chapter will be Hiccup confronting toothless, plus the talk in the hall, because I need a little break from writing from just Hiccups perspective, feedback is appreciated**

 **thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4 As Frightened as I am

**Chapter 3: as frightened as I am**

Stoick was furious, to think, he had begun to hope Hiccup was staying out of trouble for good, this time, but that illusion was shattered by tonight's fiasco. He fumed with embarrassment as Hiccup tried to explain his actions... again. Half dragging him.

"No honestly, it's not like the last few times dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot," Hiccup said quickly, "let's get a search party out there, before it-"

"STOP!, just...stop" he shouts turning to Hiccup, gods did he have to do it in front of everyone, he caught a glimpse of the other teens, most were smirking or sneering, except Astrid who looked... disappointed.

"Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have a whole tribe to feed and take care of."

Hiccup decided not to point out the irony that his father hardly took care of him, who was part of the tribe and his son, instead going for...

"Well between you and me, some of the village could do with a little less 'feeding' don't ya think?" A couple of the larger villages mattered angrily, while others suppressed laughter.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!", "why can't you just follow the simplest orders", Stoick exclaims in annoyance.

'Because that gets me nothing, but silence and generally just ignored, what am I supposed to do? I can't improve if I don't try' Hiccup thought and would like to have said but couldn't pluck up the courage.

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, ya know, it's who I am, dad. Hiccup answer a little sarcastically.

Stoick let out a sigh, "you are many things Hiccup", he spoke almost gently, "but a dragon killer is not one of them", "get back to your room", finishes Stoick before turning to Gobber, "make sure he gets there, I have his mess to clean up", and heads to assess the damage.

Gobber leads him past the other teens, it feels like a walk of shame

"That was quite the performance" he heard Tuffnut mock, though it sounded like there was some level of admiration for the destruction caused.

"By Odin cousin, when you fuck up, you do it big time" Snotlout laughed out before being shoved to the ground by Gobber.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly" Ruffnut added,

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying..." He said trying to avoid the glares.

They walk in silence to the great hall, before Hiccup finally speaks, "I really did hit one"

"Sure hiccup", Gobber states with a sigh, Hiccup continues "I told you, he never listens".

"Well, it runs in the family" Gobber returns

"Still as always, 'Stoick the vasts' little embarrassment", Hiccup adds sadly, well he could still make up for this, he had downed it, it would ether be dead or injured.

"As I told ya yesterday, it's not your appearance it's what's inside" Gobber tries poorly explaining,

"That's not helpful" Hiccup returns irritated. Why was everyone so awful at explaining things, what was 'inside' that was so bad?

Gobber thought for a second before replying gently, "the point lad, stop trying so hard to be something you simply are not". So that's it was it... "I just want, to be one of you guys... is that really so much to ask?" Hiccup turns and enters his room.

When he hears Gobber walking off he runs to his chest, grabs a very long rope, kicking aside his ruined doors he runs to the edge of the balcony and tide the rope to the stone rampart, before climbing down, it was a surprising short climb but he thought it best not to risk it.

Once he got to the bottom he looked up, damn leaving a rope to his room would not be a good idea, he gave it a quick tug contemplating what to do, when suddenly the rope loosened and fell to his feet. A little worrisome as he could have fallen, but he rushed for the forest never the less.

 **In the great hall**

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us!", "it's the only way we'll be rid of them". Stoick spoke to the unsure nobles, he noted he was the only one with a child to watch and learn.

"Look, if we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home" Stoick plunged a large dagger at the map in the nests general location, and watched the assembled crowd carefully.

"One last search before the ice sets in" he added decidedly,

"Stoick, I strongly advise against this" spoke Harold carefully, "we barely made it back last time", then Spitelout spoke, "as much as I dislike hoffersons, I have to agree, it's suicide, we'd be throwing men away, when we need to defend our winter stores more than ever"

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard" Stoick added matter of factly, "now I ask again, who's with me", he hears rather pitiful excuses like axe returns, and so adds, "those who stay will look after Hiccup" which gets the reaction he's looking for, he dismisses all except the counsel and Gobber who promptly gets up,

"Right, better pack my undies", but Stoick holds up a hand to stop him, "no I need you to stay and train new recruits",

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten iron, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself... what could possibly go wrong", Gobber answers sarcastically,

Stoick sits down with a sigh, "what am I going to do with him",

"Well stoick I've already suggested replacing him as heir for my son" Spitelout dropped in "but you seem to think Hiccup can redeem himself. I do ask this however how many more times need the village suffer for that boys failures", Stoick was about to retort when the voice of Valdemar Hofferson spoke up, having stayed to learn about counsel business,

"Snotlout couldn't rule over a dead cat, let alone a village, but there are other... alternatives", as he finished his father turned to him angry, "you are here to learn not pass insults, do you understand me!", "yes father, my apologies, Cheif, Spitelout" replied Valdemar respectfully, though somehow he still managed to make it sound mocking.

"Put him in training with the others" Gobber finally spoke, most of the counsel scoffed, "no, I'm serious" Stoick adds looking at Gobber,

"So am I", Stoick looks at him unimpressed, "he'll be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage",

"You don't know that", "I do know that, actually", "no you don't", "no, actually I do",

"No you don't!"

"Listen! You know as well as I, that from the time he could crawl he's been... different, he doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for, for trolls."

"Trolls exist!", Gobber exclaimed defensively, "they steal your socks, but only the left ones. What's with that?", That drew slight sniggering from the group. Stoick let out a sigh and began

"When I was a boy..."

Grumbling comes from the counsel. This story again?

"Oh here we go", muttered Gobber.

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And do you know what happened?"

"Broke a tooth?" Offered Spitelout, in annoyance,

"Got a headache", continued Gobber

"That rock split in two" answered Stoick with a glare, "it taught me what a Viking could do Gobber." He went on, "he could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!", "even as a boy I knew what I was, what I had to become."

"But Hiccup... Hiccup is not that boy", suddenly Harold chipped in, "has he been tested for... _magic_?", Stoick looked away, it would just be one more problem, one more question of legitimacy if his son had... unnatural gifts, he couldn't afford it, even though every child was tested for magic by the age of five, he had always put it off in favour of trying to get Hiccup to bulk up and the fear he might have it. The main problem with magic, was that those with powers could easily abuse them, like bringing disease to a fellow tribe or bringing about poor weather, that was of course if they were powerful. But there was also a taboo around male magic users, while uncommon in women especially in any meaningful strength, it is extremely rare trait in men, because of that magic was always seen as a woman's tool, like gothi the elder and healer, any male who could weald magic would be heavily encouraged not use it at best and would be seen as the lowest in the tribe. Some tribes killed male magic users, though berk had ended such practices, if Hiccup had magic he would never be able to prove to the tribe he was worthy of being chief

Women magic users were healers or witches, application of magic on the battlefield was seen as dishonourable. One more thing about male magic users was that there powers are commonly greater, and being all but kicked out of a village can eventually lead to the return of the now powerful vengeful warlock, who will ether rule over the tribe as a cruel tyrant or wipe the clan out altogether.

"No, and I won't do it", Stoick stated firmly before Spitelout spoke up, "Stoick we need that boy tested, it won't do for berks future chief to have such unnatural abilities".

Stoick looked at him angry now, "is that a threat Spitelout?", Spitelout backed up "no, but with his track record so far, it would only damn him beyond redemption in the eyes of the village. If my boy had magic, I would make sure to beat it out of him to be a man", "a lad like Hiccup, he might become vengeful and dangerous".

"Alright Jorgenson you've made your point", Harold cut in with annoyance. Then Gobber spoke up again,

"Bottom line is Stoick, you can't stop him, you can only prepare him. Look I know it seems hopeless. But the hard truth is that you won't always be around the to protect him. He's going to get out there again. Heck, I bet my right hand he's out there now"

Stoick thought for a long moment, "ok I'll give him the dragon training he desires, and gothi, I will have you come over tonight and perform the test", she inclined her head.

 **In the forest**

For the 16 time Hiccup opened up his eyes with the hope of finding the nightfury, only there to be nothing, he scratches another X before scribbling over the pages of his notebook in frustration. What a pain,

"Ugh, the gods hate me. Some people lose a knife or a mug, but me? no. No I manage to lose an entire dragon!" He hits a low branch in anger, which promptly whacks him in the face,

"Agh!", he looks up and realises that the tree has been split, like a large object came... crashing threw it. Oh please let it be so, let me have some luck this day

He continued onward across the trench, and sees it. He ducks down quickly drawing his dagger, before peering up at it, tangled in the bola. It look, incredible and unlike what he thought it would be, actually he thought it would look horrifying, but it was rather, humble.

He walked close his excitement growing, "Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything.", he couldn't believe it he would return to the village a hero, his father would finally recognise him as worthy. The other teens would treat him with some respect at last, perhaps even Astrid would notice him.

"Yes!" He exclaims in excitement, striking a pose on it, "I have brought down this mighty beast"

It shifts suddenly, "whoa", Hiccup jumps back in terror, holding the dagger in front of him. Shaken, he steps back towards it ready to strike. He looks at it's head and feels rather small, looking into its deep, cold green eyes. He can't stop himself staring into them.

Steeling himself finally, pushing his fear aside, he tries to look more intimidating before saying...

"I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna, I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!"

He raises the dagger above his head ready to deal the death blow, why can't do, he only hears the laboured breathing and he looks once more into those eyes, he tries again ready to become a Viking, to be excepted, I mean they've killed so many of us, he should hate it.

The nightfury lets out a resigned moan, and lowers its head. Hiccup holds the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until he lowers the dagger. He can't do, he just can't do it, he drops to his knees. The guilt he feels already was almost overwhelming, how could he kill a defenceless creature.

"I did this", he muttered, his voice weak with remorse. He gets up and turns to leave, then glances back, he can't just leave it to die, that would be worse, get his father? No he'd still feel the guilt. He knew what he must do. He rushed over and began hacking at the ropes, This would be fine he would free it and run. As he cuts the last rope... it all happens so fast. One moment he's about to leave the next, he is on his back pressed against a rock with an irate dragon bearing down on him. He is paralysed with fear, so this is how it would end him, looking into those deep green eyes. It draws back ready to strike when, an ear-piercing scream escapes it's jaws before it flies off clumsily.

Gasping for breath he didn't know he was holding, Hiccup staggered to his feet makes two steps, before collapsing into unconsciousness.

 **At Haddock part of hall**

Hiccup entered the living room quite late, well dining room, only used by members of the house or when inviting others in. It was quite a large room with a hearth burning at the side, a large chair, stupidly high ceiling, and a large dining table with ten chairs. And in the room, his father and gothi of all people were sitting at the end,

"Hiccup", Stoick notices his entry. "Dad uh... I, uh... I have to talk to you." He looks at gothi "alone", Stoick considers "I need to speak with you too, son. I'm afraid gothi must stay". Fine whatever it's not like he'd go through his whole life with people finding out eventually. Ok

"I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. To fight dragons."

"What?" They both utter to each other. Gothi hit her own head with her staff in frustration.

"You go first." Stoick says, "no, you go first", Hiccup returns. Stoick nods and begins "alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.", Hiccup's eyes widened, he would have given anything for this mere hours ago, but that encounter had firmly shown him he was incapable of killing dragons, well at least not defenceless, subdued ones.

"Oh man, I should have gone first. Uh, cause I was, thinking, we you know a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings. But do we have enough bread making Vikings or small home repair Vikings". But if Stoick had even heard what he just said he gave no indication as he continued, "you'll need this", he hands Hiccup a sword. Hiccup attempts again uneasy, "I don't want to fight dragons.", Stoick doesn't quite understand, what was he talking about, "come on. Yes, you do", chuckling slightly at what he thinks is a joke.

"Ok. Dad rephrase. I can't kill dragons" Hiccup speaks as clearly as possible. "But you will kill dragons", Stoick returns. "No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't". "It's time Hiccup" Stoick says seriously, getting bored with the joke, "can you not hear me?", Hiccup exclaims in exasperation.

"This is serious son!", now quite irritated, "When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. And you think like us. No more of... this", he gestures generally at Hiccup. "You just gestured to all of me" Hiccup said, irritated himself now.

"Deal?", his dad presents a question, though it is not of course a question. "This conversation is feeling very one sided", states Hiccup in resignation. "DEAL?!" He adds more firmly. Well he was never going win. "Deal", replies Hiccup quite apathetic at this point, "good. Train hard. I'll be back probably", "and I'll be here. Maybe", Stoick gets up to leave before being prodded by gothi. "Oh right, um Hiccup. Gothi will be having you perform an important test now", test? What test was this thought Hiccup slightly scared now, "uh, w-what sort of test", asks Hiccup not quite keeping the fear from his voice. "Don't worry son, all of the teens have gone through it", Stoick spoke surprisingly gently. "The test is simple" he continues as gothi pulls out a candle. Hiccup is lost, what kind test?, "you are required to light this candle without any form of tool". Hiccup thought for a moment trying to figure out how he could possibly do that then said, "is this a magic test?", Stoicks eyes widened slightly "how did you-", "it wasn't to difficult to work out, I have read into it a little... I've never been able to do or try anything like it though" he adds quickly seeing his father with a mix of panic anger. Which calms him a bit. "Right, well try and light the candle".

Hiccup looks at the candle, how was this going to work, this situation as he had read depended on the test subject not knowing they might have magic, or that it's bad to have magic at all, in the case of a bloke, so they would try their hardest. Would this be a fare test, the absolute last thing he needed was such abilities, his standing in the village was already low.

He made his decision, he wouldn't try. We wouldn't risk it, it's not like he'd secretly start learning spells anyway. Yes it was safer, especially for him to let them all live in ignorance of powers, that even if he had he would never use.

"Ok" he looked at the candle and looked his best like he was contraiting, nothing happened of course.

Gothi cocked her head wondering if he was really trying, then decided to except it. Taking the candle away, Stoick let out a huge sigh of relief. "Good, if you did have such powers you would likely never become chief." Stoick got up with his basket and left. For a couple of minutes they sit in silence.

Hiccup looked as gothi brought out the candle again, and gestured at it, "I tried already", he attempts, but she merely shakes her head and... speaks? "You are afraid", her voice was husky, dry from lack of use. wait, what, "you can talk?", the old lady nods, "then why?", but she cuts him off, "I possess powers as you should know, but as the villages healer and a women, it is excepted, I have great importance. However for a magic user like myself. Words alone are power. Therefore I am forbidden on pain of exile or death from speaking." Hiccup was surprised "but the village wouldn't function without you", this made her laugh a little "there are others who can take up my mantle, I've made sure of that". Hiccup thought for a moment before realising something, "so you trust me not to tell the others". She nodded then spoke again, "and in return you will attempt to light the candle. This candle has an enchantment on it, if it were an ordinary candle, magic or not, you would unlikely be capable of light it".

Hiccup thought for a moment, "alright", he focused on the candle trying to imagine, to will a flame there.

Gothi let him try for a moment before deciding he had no magic. She was about to take it away when... the tip burst into flames, not a soft flickering yellow fire like normal, but a terrible burning red which engulfed and melted the candle in seconds before gothi dispelled it,

That, was unexpected, his magic was, extremely powerful. She had hoped that even if he did have magic it would be there secret, both would have mutual protection against the other the other. But this, it was too strong to just keep it a secret. Without training it would manifest by accident simply from an accidental act of will alone, in fact even without a focus artefact he could become incredible powerful, gods forbid if he did make one.

Ok she would have to teach him basic control at least. Hiccup was in shock and then terror gripped him,"Oh gods, Oh gods. What am I going to do? Please, don't tell-" she cut him off placing a hand on his shoulder, a serious look on her face. "I will teach you control, to make sure your magic doesn't just act without you meaning it to.", she pauses for a bit "but in return you must never try and actively use your powers, not in any situation. Even in life and death, even to save a loved one" Hiccup looked up at that, would he be able too? If nothing else he would try. "I will attempt to follow those instructions to the best of my abilities". Gothi looked at him, then inclined her head.

"Now get some sleep, you will need it for dragon training", Hiccup nods weakly still a little in shock, "what if it acts in dragon training?", she thinks for a moment before getting up, "you should not worry, it won't help the situation. As for daily life, it shouldn't become a problem for at least another year".

Hiccup nodded only a little mollified and went on to bed.

 **So I've introduced the magic element, I'm hoping for this to become a blessing and a curse for him, which is why I add the heavy stigmatism to my magic users. As stated they aren't nearly as common as women, are always much stronger. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the first was a magic user if you hadn't already guessed.**


End file.
